No es mi culpa
by Zombie Galleta dulce
Summary: La pizzería de Freddy's Fazbears fue cerrada por la culpa de un trágico incidente que acabó con la popularidad de los androides con forma humana mitad animal. Todos culpan a Foxy y lo ven como el malvado de la historia, pero... ¿Realmente es su culpa?


(Este fanfic lo he creado porque estoy ultra mega viciada al juego Five nights at Freddy's, ningún personaje me pertenece a excepción de Cindy y su familia, créditos a sus respectivos autores, estos no son animatronics, son androides con forma humana).

Era un día como todos en la alegre Pizzería Freddy Fazbear's, había un cumpleaños de una pequeña llamada Cindy, empezaba el show con Freddy en el escenario, un androide que se veía bastante amigable, era alto con ojos azules, cabello café corto, un sombrerito y sus orejas de oso que lo caracterizaban bastante bien. Los niños se sentaron a ver como empezaba el show –Hola amiguitos, vamos a cantar todos juntos, coman la pizza de Freddy porque la pizza de Freddy es la mejor que hay–. Empezó a sonar música y entró al escenario Chica, una androide de cabello rubio corto y una coleta corta, usaba un vestido amarillo con un delantal que decía "Let's Eat", entró bailando poniéndose al lado de Freddy.

–¡Hola a todos pequeños, hoy les cantaremos una canción! –.  
>Los niños empezaban a reír y a mover sus manos, gritando el nombre de Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, pero el conejo no estaba hasta que Freddy y Chica empezaron a gritar su nombre riendo.<p>

¡Aquí llegó el conejito más saltarín de todos! –. Entró el androide Bonnie, cabello violeta y orejitas de conejo y un moño rojo en su cuello, tenía en sus manos una guitarra roja.

–Empezaremos con unas canciones para la princesa Cindy–. Dijo Freddy empezando a cantar una tierna canción, Bonnie tocaba su guitarra y Chica bailaba, cantaron canciones infantiles y también contaron chistes, invitaron a Cindy al escenario para que sus padres tomaran fotos.

Cindy, como era una niña pequeña de unos 9 años le daba curiosidad los androides, así que sin pensarlo levantó la falda del vestido de Chica, dándose cuenta de que usaba bragas como una niña pero las piernas hasta el muslo eran metálicas.

–Feliz cumpleaños Cindy, feliz cumpleaños a ti… ¡Por eso vendrá nuestro pirata más temido de los 7 mares, ¡Foxy! –. Foxy era uno de los favoritos de los niños, pues era un androide pirata y estaba casi nuevo comparado con los demás androides. Ya habían bajado a Cindy del escenario por seguridad, pues el garfio de Foxy era muy puntiagudo y podía lastimar a alguien. Era un chico pelirrojo de cabello largo, con un parche y garfio en la parte derecha.

–Arr, soy Foxy, he atravesado los siete mares buscando a la princesita Cindy…–

Cindy estaba emocionada, se subió al escenario aunque el guardia le dijo que no lo hiciera, que Foxy era defectuoso, no como los otros, pero Cindy no obedecía.

–Tú eres la madre de Cindy, por favor dile que no se acerque mucho a Foxy, el garfio es real–. Dijo un tipo de seguridad algo preocupado.

–Yo les pago, si mi hija se quiere acercar que lo haga–.

Cindy se puso de puntillas mirando al androide a sus ojos, buscando algo de su alma artificial, sin recibir respuesta coherente de Foxy, metió sus pequeñas manitos en la boca del androide, y la comenzó a abrir sorprendiéndose con aquellos dientes puntiagudos, Cindy quería ver más adentro de la boca así que metió un poco de su cabeza en la boca de Foxy, pero sus manitos eran débiles así que soltó la boca de Foxy… Un fuerte crujido hizo que todos gritaran, que el escenario se llenara de sangre y que Foxy tuviera sentimientos o algo así, pues sus ojos de metal comenzaron a llorar, tenía la boca con algo duro, le dolía la mandíbula pero no podía abrirla.

–¡AAAH! ESA COSA TIENE VIDA PROPIA… ¡TIENE VIDA PROPIA! –. La madre de la niña se puso a llorar viendo como su hija estaba inconsciente en la boca del robot.

Freddy y Bonnie se acercaron a Foxy, sus miradas lucían asustadas, después de eso los cuatro androides estaban con algo que los humanos llamaban "Sentimientos", Bonnie y Freddy abrieron la boca de Foxy a la fuerza, con tanta brutalidad que rompieron parte de la mandíbula de este solo para sacar a la niña la cual estaba inconsciente, llena de sangre.

Los dueños de la pizzería salieron corriendo después de evacuar a la gente, cerraron todo con llaves y candados, dejando la pizzería sola, sin personas, pero con androides… las cosas habían cambiado después de ese día, Foxy se escondía en la cueva pirata pues los otros androides le habían estado destruyendo desde aquel incidente, pues, era culpa de Foxy que ahora la pizzería estuviera cerrada.

Foxy estaba destrozado, tenía la ropa rota, la piel sobre el esqueleto también, se podía notar su esqueleto metálico y sus dientes aun tenían sangre, además de su mandíbula suelta y desviada.

Habían pasado unas semanas, Foxy salió de la cueva pirata, para encontrarse con Freddy, el cual lo miraba con odio, le sacó el parche y con sus dedos fríos intentó sacar el ojo bajo del parche.

–… Freddy me duele, p-pa… ¡A-AH! –. Su ojo derecho fue arrancado y los cables con las luces colgaban de su cuenca vacía, Freddy comenzó a reírse con aquella insoportable risa para luego comenzar a masticar el metálico ojo.

–Ahora tienes razones para usar parche, piratita–. Dijo Freddy para luego irse, dándole la espalda, riéndose.

Foxy se sentó en el piso, acomodándose su parche para no dejar ver su cuenca con luces, siempre estaba solo, pero cuando no lo estaba, estaba con uno de los otros androides que iba a vengarse. Foxy estaba triste, él nunca quiso dañar a la niña, fue solo una irresponsabilidad del guardia y de la madre de la niña pero… ¿Era también su culpa?...


End file.
